His Angel
by Spirit09
Summary: A little one-shot I wrote for A fanfic contest. Destiel, family. Rated T for blood, and because its spn.


His Angel

"Cas, no!" Dean yelled as his angel stepped into the freshly drawn ritual circle.

"The spell requires a life Dean, I won't let it be you." Castiel responded. Dean tried running to him, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier.

"Cas," Dean pleaded "I need you, please."

"I'm sorry Dean" Cas shook his head sadly "I don't want to see you die for my mistake!"

"We'll do it together, maybe with two lives powering it, we could survive!" Cas shook his head once more. "Dammit Cas! Let me in!"

"No." He calmly reaffirmed. Castiel cut his arm, blood beginning to power the spell and grace leaking out as it did so.

"I love you!" Dean cried to his dying lover. Tears sprung to Cas' eyes as he cried back.

"I love you too, Assbutt!" and burst into a rain of light.

"Cas!" Dean screamed as he woke with a start. He sat up shakily and, scrubbing his hand across his face, got out of bed. He paced the bunker, as was his routine. Seeing Sam asleep in the library, he closed the books and covered his little brother with a blanket before continuing on.

The walls were lined with family photos, the smiling faces of Bobby, Kevin and Charlie tugging at the corner of his mouth. Then Dean came to some of the more recent ones, his and Cas' Wedding. He couldn't help but smile, even on such an important day, Cas' tie was flipped the wrong way. He chuckled to himself before making his way back to the bedrooms, stopping at the door next to his.

He gently opened the door, careful not to wake its occupant. On the much too large bed lay a tiny figure, blankets twisted around the child's waist. Dean moved forward to fix them, pausing to kiss the little boy on the forehead and move his messy black-ish brown hair from his eyes.

"Daddy?" the little boy asked, eyes as blue as angel's grace opening sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Bobby, go back to sleep." Dean smiled, "Sorry I woke you up bud." Bobby didn't believe his father and stood on his bed, arms raised for a hug. Dean wrapped his arms around his son and buried his face in the hair so like a certain angel's.

"You miss Papa, don't you?" Bobby asked. Dean nodded. "You can stay in here with me Daddy." he smiled. Dean crawled into bed, his son curled to his side. The little boy's breathing slowed, signaling he had fallen back asleep.

Dean relaxed and recalled the events following his nightmarish memory.

"Cas." Dean cried again and again as he clung to Sam for support. "He can't be gone! Sammy, tell me he isn't gone!" Sam shook his head.

"I'm sorry Dean, he's gone." Sam brought his brother to his feet and guided him to the pile of ashes that had been Castiel. Sitting on top was a simple gold band, his wedding ring. Dean placed the ring in his shirt pocket, above his heart.

"Dean." Chuck stepped out of the shadows. Dean spun around and launched himself at him.

"Bring him back!" he screamed as he shook Chuck.

"You know I can't, not this time." Dean let go and turned away. "But I can do something, give you back a piece of him, so to speak."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, not daring to get his hopes up.

"A child, born of your blood and Castiel's remaining grace." Dean shakily drew in a breath and nodded.

"Ok, how do we do this?"

"I can gather the grace, all you need to do is add your blood to his ashes and I can begin."

Chuck stared at the bloody ashes for what seemed like an eternity before a bright light followed by a baby's cry broke the grim atmosphere.

Dean rushed to the child and wrapped him in Cas' trench coat. He looked like a tiny Cas, but with Dean's freckles. Once the child set his grace-blue eyes upon Dean, he immediately stopped crying. Dean's eyes filled with tears, this time of happiness.

"What will you name him?" Sam asked. Dean held his new son close and looked at his brother with a small smile.

"Robert Castiel Winchester."

 **I'm moving to Wattpad permanently, all current stories will be moved there and continued if ongoing.**

 **look for Neria99 i'll have the same icon. Sorry for any inconvenience.**


End file.
